This invention relates to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a fishing rig.
Fishing is a very popular pastime, hobby, and sport among men, women, and children alike. Throughout the United States, Canada, and other areas of the world, people enjoy fishing.
There are many methods of fishing: still fishing, drift fishing, float fishing with a bobber, bottom fishing, trolling, and casting from the shore, a pier, or a boat, to name a few.
Enthusiastic and avid fisherman have invested time and money to purchase better, new, and improved fishing equipment in an effort to catch more fish. The demand for fishing equipment and supplies has become so great that the fishing industry has grown to a multi-billion dollar industry.
Over the years a variety of fish hook-setting devices, angling devices, and other fishing equipment have been developed. Typifying some of the prior art fish hook-setting devices, angling devices, and other fishing equipment are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,203,618; 2,504,822; 3,559,326; 4,043,069; and 4,141,168. These prior art fish hook-setting devices, angling devices, and fishing equipment have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved fishing rig which is easy-to-use, convenient, and effective.